


Suit Shenanigans

by kunemoo



Series: Dance Fortress [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Flirting, Fluff, For me ALL year is Halloween, Halloween, M/M, Sort Of, You don't have to squint for that one, if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunemoo/pseuds/kunemoo
Summary: It's Halloween-- and someone showed up to the studio without a costume.One fun game later, and the Halloween hijinks make a quick comeback.





	Suit Shenanigans

It all started during practice on Halloween.

 

Sniper himself wasn't one for festivities. He wasn't a fan of getting noticed or being looked at, finding comfort and safety in being the wallflower he always was. On this day, dressing casually was the best way to avoid unwanted attention.

 

He approached the studio and walked in, looking up and slightly widening his eyes.

 

Then again... it _was_ Halloween, after all. He didn't know what else to expect.

 

Everyone, and he meant _everyone_ , was in costume.

 

Doc was a mad scientist conversing with Heavy, who wore a simple yet cute bear onesie of some sort. Spy, “disguised” as James Bond or some other blockbuster snooper, was laughing with Miss Pauling, who was hidden underneath her purple wizard garb.

 

In the main dancing room, Solly was trying to learn how to break-dance... All while dressed like an American Eagle, wing cape and all. The cape was giving him difficulty, since he kept slipping on it and messing up the routine he was trying to do. Demo held his head in a hand, giving Sol an exasperated smile.

 

Sniper had to admit-- Demo made a right good vampire. Very classy. The fangs and red contacts were a very nice, touch, too. Sniper looked back, something still seeming different about the other dancer...

 

Wait... _And_ makeup? _Wow._ Sniper declared Demo as the best Dracula in RED Studio.

 

He wondered if the team was going to practice after fancying themselves as much as some of them did. Probably-- this wouldn't be the craziest feat his teammates have performed before...

 

Sniper ran a hand through his short brown locks, looking for a place to set his bag down. In the process, he bumped into one of the shorter members of the crew, who was wearing a chicken mask and matching suit. His first guess was Pyro, since they had an affinity for masks. Then, he realized Scout wasn't present-- he and Pyro are practically joined at the hip.

 

The mystery person took off the mask, revealing two curious eyes peering up at him behind goggles. It took everything in Sniper to not shoot a snort through his nose.

 

“Howdy there, Slim.”

 

“G'day, Truckie.”

 

“ _Hoo_ boy, is it hot in this here mask...” Engineer wiped the sweat off his forehead with a gloved (winged?) hand, “You have a costume?”

 

Sniper shook his head, “Haven't had anythin' besides headbands in years. Sorry, mate.”

 

Engie nodded, soon giving the other a kind smile, “No worries. 'Sides, there's more to Halloween than jus' dollin' up for the night. I reckon I'm takin' Junebug and Scout trick-or-treating later.”

 

“Sounds nice, mate,” A slight smile appeared on Sniper's face.

 

With that, the two waved goodbye, going to complete their tasks. Sniper _finally_ found a spot to place his bag, putting it down and stretching. Not long after starting on his right shoulder, he felt a tug on his shirt pull him hindside by a stranger.

 

Two people, in fact.

 

One guilty suspect silently giggled in the onesie of one of their favorite mascots, Balloonicorn. The other gave him a buck-toothed grin...

 

...Wearing his hot dog costume with pride. It took everything in Sniper to not laugh as soon as he looked the younger man in the eyes.

 

He recognized that smile and electric blue gaze from anywhere... And Sniper knew he was going to get an earful. He even pinpointed when-- he saw Scout's smile turn into a frown. Meaning...

 

_Three, two, one..._

 

“Snipes! The hell do you think you're doin'?” the blonde cried, absolutely flabbergasted, “It's only the best holiday ever, and you ain't even in spirit. No fake blood, no paint, no _nothin'._ Not even the 'all-black-clothes-pointy-ear-headband-and-eyeliner-face-drawings-and-call-it-a-cat' thing... c'mon, man. Who the hell's gonna be my competition, now?”

 

Sniper never knew, and was probably _never_ going to know, why Scout picked _him_ out of the entire team to be his friendly rival. He knew he was aloof and reserved, and certainly never showed any reaction Scout probably would have wanted out of him. Indifference wasn't something that lured troublemakers like the younger man, after all.

 

To be honest, he would have guessed Spy would make the perfect rival. Though, he _did_ notice they were more... angry with each other.

 

And there _was_ the tale of how their latest argument played out. Scout and Spy bickered long enough to block and later _walk_ out of the bloody door while _still_ arguing. Scout never ran out of things to say and Spy was a treasure trove of subtle insults, so Sniper guessed it wasn't surprising that they walked down the sidewalk while verbally going back and forth.

 

It wasn't until Miss Pauling sighed, walked back into the studio, and came back with a gigantic tee shirt in her hand. She eventually shoved the two men into it, and the rest of the team could see the phrase 'Get-Along Shirt' written on the front of it. Scout and Spy _finally_ stopped arguing, and peace was restored at RED Studio again.

 

...Actually, maybe it was better that Sniper was Scout's choice of a rival, after all.

 

Regardless, he raised an incredulous eyebrow, and gestured to the rest of the team.

 

He took a moment to especially point towards Demo and Medic-- the Scotsman styled his hair, had fangs, and wore a Victorian era suit with a crimson, velvet cape. Doc, on the other hand, wore a wig, a bloody lab coat, boots, and even a bit of eye makeup.

 

“It ain't the same,” Scout huffed, putting a hand on his hip, “I _wanna_ go against you, even if I know I'll win. You're fun to compete with, y'know?”

 

Sniper raised his eyebrows in response-- he did _not_ know he was considered fun in the slightest. He ended up literally shrugging it off, instead looking towards Pyro.

 

Sometimes, the gremlin was too cocky and competitive for his own good. So much so that Sniper had taken Scout off guard many times. However, he knew Scout was stubborn-- his confidence soldiered on and he still never backed down from challenges.

 

Which, he'll admit, is something he somewhat admired in the younger man.

 

He ruffled Pyro's hair, making them playfully laugh. They looked up to Sniper before going to greet the rest of the team.

 

He turned back to see that Scout was pouting, crossing his arms and avoiding his eyes. His brows were furrowed and he seemingly glared at the floor. Sniper couldn't tell if he was jokingly doing so or was genuinely hurt.

 

Scout also would have looked a bit... cute, if he wasn't wearing a hot dog costume. Just a bit.

 

“Tell you what, mate,” Sniper quietly began, “If you can come up with somethin' we can do competitively today, I won't say no.”

 

Scout looked up to him, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. He slowly shook his head and gave the taller man a hopeful smile.

 

“Seriously?” he raised his brow as his smile grew wider, “You really ain't gonna back down?”

 

Sniper shook his head.

 

Scout beamed at him as he took off the hood of his hot dog costume, running a hand through his hair.

 

He'll admit it-- Sniper was feeling sorry for the kid. Scout had been excited for Halloween since the last day of August. Bringing his spirits down by not dressing up _and_ not being competitive didn't feel quite right.

 

Scout could be too loud and talkative for Sniper's liking, as well as a bit of a handful. But, he didn't deserve to have it rain on one of his favorite holidays.

 

The bright smile the blonde gave him made it worth it, even if the little ankle-biter immediately hid it behind a smug grin. However, Sniper knew him better-- so, he could tell that Scout was really touched.

 

“Alright, Snipes,” he chimed, giving Sniper an excited chuckle, “Let's see, let's see...”

 

The brunette in question already knew he was going to regret this.

 

“Oh, look,” he innocently remarked, pointing towards the brick wall in the dancing area, “Pyro's gettin' out the chalk. Bet they're gonna draw somethin' festive.”

 

Sniper tilted his head, “'Dunno, Roo. I think they'll stick with their favorite themes.”

 

“I ain't so sure...” Scout gave Sniper a smile, a challenging spark in his eyes, “Y'see, Snipes, Py's got the same level of enthusiasm as _me_ for Halloween. It's gonna be festive.”

 

Sniper raised an eyebrow. He soon gave the shorter man a playful smirk.

 

“I'm guessin' you want to turn this into a lil' game, don't ya?”

 

Scout gave him a coy grin and a confirming hum, “Wanna have a little bet, Snipes?”

 

He sighed, but gave Scout an amused smile in return, “My votes on rainbows, candy, fire, 'n' sunshine.”

 

“And _I_ say Py's gonna draw pumpkins and pastel spooky shit.”

 

The two of them shook hands, Sniper's smile widening due to the cheeky beam Scout was giving him.

 

Well, there was no backing out for him, now.

 

====

 

Scout let out a victory cry when he saw the chalk masterpiece on the wall-- a cutely drawn haunted house with an ominous, yellow moon behind it. A giant jack-o-lantern with a right cute face on it sat next to the house, underneath the dead tree with a single bat hanging on it. All of which were outlined in a fitting shade of purple.

 

“Py, it looks amazin'!” the blonde gave them a big smile, “Seriously!”

 

Pyro hummed happily in response. They had more cheer in their step as they picked up the bucket of chalk and went to put it away.

 

Sniper turned with a sigh, facing defeat. He looked towards Scout, who had a smug, coy grin gracing his features.

 

“Alright, Roo--” he crossed his arms an raised an eyebrow, “What's the punishment gonna be?”

 

Scout hummed. He paced back and forth slowly, the simper still on his face.

 

“Y'know, I really don't know, Snipes. I don't wanna make you pay _too_ much, though. You're my buddy, after all.”

 

Sniper rolled his eyes, knowing the _exact_ direction this was going. Scout was only _this_ cocky and demure when he had something fun to work with.

 

He _only_ went so close to his face that their noses nearly touched for the sole reason that Scout had a plan that was either going to make Sniper suffer or have fun (it was usually the former). He winked at him and cooed his suggestions towards the Australian _only when_ he was planning something ruthless.

 

Nothing more or less, certainly.

 

Scout suddenly turned to him, a cheeky grin on his face, “I got it!”

 

The younger man proceeded to saunter over to Sniper. Scout looked him up and down, giving him a confident, soon smug, smirk.

 

He knew it-- he was a doomed bloke.

 

“It's perfect, hear me out, man--” Scout raised his hands up defensively, his expression more friendly than mischievous-- “It ain't embarrissin'. Just... Funny.”

 

Sniper gave him a blank stare, “Funny.”

 

“Funny,” Scout confirmed, putting his hands on his hips, “Look, it's the spirit of Halloween, everyone loves pranks and all that shit around that time. And you ain't wearing a costume. _And_ Hardhat told me you haven't had any-”

 

“Scout, where are you getting' at, ya little-”

 

“What I'm _sayin'_ is...” Scout crossed his arms and puffed his chest, beaming, “That you'll be treated to a costume, free of charge, from yours truly-- Py and I. We'll send it with lots of love, and it'll be somethin' you'll like, I _promise_. Scout's honor.”

 

Sniper sighed and held his head in his hands. He had no choice but to seal his fate.

 

Those two getting him a costume? Knowing both Pyro and Scout, it could be _anything_. He wouldn't put it past them to get him something absolutely outrageous-- kangaroo-themed, Australian themed. It could even be something as absurd as a _hot dog_.

 

He chuckled at the thought. _Anyone_ in a hot dog costume was right hilarious.

 

Scout's smile seemed to grow more genuine at that accidental laugh. He may have been able to feel the impending doom to his dignity and professional air at the studio, but Sniper decided to let Scout have some joy from it. It _was_ his favorite holiday, after all.

 

“It's a deal,” he chuckled and gave Sniper a spunky wink, “We won't fail ya Snipes, don't worry. Like I said-- Scout's honor.”

 

The Australian hoped that pun was supposed to be comforting.

 

====

 

It was now January, and Sniper saw no signs or traces of a costume at the studio. He guessed that was alright-- his dignity was safe for another day.

 

However, what that also meant was that Scout was planning something _big_. And with every day and session that passed, Sniper was convinced that no one on the team would let him live it down. There was no escape.

 

All he could do was prepare and brace himself against the strikes that would rain down on him. It was inevitable.

 

It didn't help that as soon as he stepped into RED Studio, he had the hunch that _something_ was bound to happen. He couldn't explain it-- something special was coming.

 

And Sniper had the feeling he knew _exactly_ what it was.

 

Regardless, he went about his day and did what he always did-- put his small pouch of stuff down, stretched. He arrived earlier than everyone else, as usual. If he had the time, he could dance his own choreography, maybe.

 

There was no use letting this hunch stop him from doing things, after all. He had to keep the professional air about him for as long as he could, before Scout's prank mercilessly pulled that front out from under him.

 

He heard the sound of the studio door opening and the grunt of a familiar voice. The hunch's intensity increased almost tenfold.

 

Sniper turned and went to help Miss Pauling pull whatever she was trying to get into the studio. It was a gigantic box that was almost the size of the door itself, and she was beginning to carry it to rest it on the counter. He carried the other side and widened his eyes, fearing for the worst.

 

“The bloody hell is _this_...?” he furrowed his brow, “I swear, if all of this is Scout's...”

 

The two of them set the box down, and Sniper heard her chuckle. Miss Pauling walked around to shake her head.

 

“Don't worry, it's ours,” she replied, grinning when Sniper let out a sigh of relief, “These are just some things for lighting Engie and I are going to try out. There's also bulbs and some stuff for repair-- we've been needing some since...”

 

Sniper followed Miss Pauling's gaze to the ceiling, at the only spot in the studio with a missing bulb and a noticeable dent in the plaster. The cracks on the ceiling didn't seem to grow from their original spot, so that was good.

 

Or maybe that was because Heavy was never allowed to wear flats or slipper-like shoes ever again.

 

“Though, I _do_ have something smaller,” she tossed him a sizable envelope, maybe a small package, “Scout told me to look out for something smaller today, so I think this is it. You guys do a dare, or something?”

 

Sniper sighed, “It was a bet, and I lost...”

 

Miss Pauling gave him a sympathetic smile, “Ouch. I hope he'll be kind to you, then.”

 

The studio door opened again, and Miss Pauling gave the guests a wave before lifting the box off of the counter and pushing it to their smaller storeroom. Sniper turned back to greet his team member, but the life in him vanished in an instant.

 

At that moment, Sniper declared that he was a doomed bloke. He was certain it was pure adrenaline making him rather fight a yowie and a pack of drop bears in an instant than face Scout and Pyro with the package in his hands. His days were numbered-- and now, they were over.

 

However, his two friends were unfortunately always quicker than him. They immediately lit up when they saw the package, dashing over to Sniper. Scout took Sniper's hands in his while Pyro bounced excitedly, big smiles on their faces.

 

“Py, holy shit, it finally came in!” Scout exclaimed, soon giving the tallest a smug grin, “You know what this means, dontcha, Snipes?”

 

Sniper had no other choice but to admit defeat. So, he let out a sigh and allowed Scout and Pyro to guide him by the hand to the restroom.

 

Five minutes of grumbling, rustling, and figuring “how to inflate the damn thing” (Scout's words) passed before Sniper felt comfortable in the costume. What he didn't understand was why the duo insisted he kept his eyes closed if it could have saved them all the hassle.

 

He felt the dread build up in his chest. This was something Sniper was never going to live down, and the three of them knew it. Why else would they want his eyes to remain shut?

 

Pyro and Scout finally sighed in relief, cheerfully announcing they finished. Again insisting Sniper kept closing his eyes, they took his hands and led him towards the main dance area. His hearing was his next strongest sense, so he even heard the quietest of chuckles. So far, it was Spy, Truckie, Miss P, and.... bloody hell, _everyone_ was in here. And they were definitely giggling, at the _least_.

 

So much for not wearing a Halloween costume.

 

 _And having Firefly and Roo be my wardrobe managers_ , he thought miserably.

 

“Okay, okay,” Scout began, laughter giving his voice a noticeable quiver, “You're gonna like it, I promise.”

 

Pyro hummed cheerfully, clapping their hands for a few moments. Sniper took it as his cue to open his eyes. So, he did.

 

Sniper doubted he was going to enjoy this... _whatever_ it was. But, he figured he'd humor himself. He slowly opened his eyes, meeting his own Persian green gaze in the mirror.

 

Said eyes were behind the small viewing window of his suit. He guffawed, looking down at the tiny arms of the suit and realizing he was in a T-Rex costume. He had many questions-- one of them being how Pyro and Scout even _fit_ his arms in there. Secondly...

 

“What the bloody hell am I in...? How the bloody hell am I going to dance in this?!”

 

He went to raise his arms up to touch the head of the costume, but the short arms nearly made him fall backwards. Pyro caught him before he was too late. He turned to Scout with a huff.

 

“Surprise!” they chimed in unison.

 

“And that's the thing,” Scout interjected, “You gotta dance in the suit.”

 

Sniper shook his head, realized it wasn't visible, and decided to try and shake the dinosaur head as well. As a result, he stumbled and leaned on the mirror for balance. He turned and narrowed his eyes at Scout.

 

“I can _not_ bloody dance like this in front of everyone, mate,” he deadpanned, “It ain't happenin'. Sorry, Roo.”

 

Scout looked crestfallen, but Sniper immediately spoke again.

 

“But, I know I said I won't go backin' out of this bet, so I won't. I'll keep this suit on all day, as long as I ain't goin' up there by my-bloody-self. As a friend, I wanna see you happy and all, mate.”

 

Scout blinked, raised his eyebrows, then gave the other a chuckle and a touched smile.

 

“Snipes. I was just gonna make you practice and walk around in it.”

 

“...Oh.”

 

It was Sniper's turn to blink. He felt his face grow warm as he stared at the floor. Maybe it was because of the suit...?

 

“Okay, tell ya what,” Scout looked up to him with a smile that was fonder than most, mysteriously melting his troubles away, “I'll dance next to you while you're wearin' it when we do Freestyle Corner. We can use that one number we just came up with, yeah?”

 

Sniper pondered it for a moment, before nodding and showing his friend the smile in his eyes.

 

“Sounds good, Roo.”

 

====

 

Soldier plopped down in a corner on the dance floor, while Engineer unsteadily made his way for the wall. He managed to get there without falling and leaned on it until he could regain his balance. Looked like Solly's ballroom routine had one too many spins than what the Texan could handle.

 

 _Poor Truckie_ , Sniper thought, though he felt he could somewhat relate.

 

This bloody T-Rex suit nearly made him fall more times than the number of doves Doc owned, and his lack of peripheral vision spun him in circles and made him lose his wits more than he'd like to admit. If it wasn't for his teammates catching his falls and making him take off the suit to practice the more intense parts of their group routine, Sniper would have been doomed.

 

In fact, the earnest smile Scout was giving him made him feel like his demise was happening right now.

 

“You still up for this?” he asked, though there wasn't a hint of mischief in his voice.

 

Sniper blinked. It seemed like Scout was giving him the option to back out. Which was... nice. Endearing, even.

 

But, he was a man who kept his word. He knew Scout had been looking forward to having fun with the inflatable T-rex costume ever since he and Pyro bought the bloody thing in October. He figured the least he could do was humor the team and make Scout happy. That's what mates did, right?

 

So, he nodded, making Scout smile even wider. He got up, taking Sniper's hands in his own to get him to stand safely. There was a pinch of smugness in Scout's expression, though he was giddy for the most part.

 

Sniper guessed this is where the fun began. He hoped he didn't get a bloody nose.

 

Even before Scout started the song, he could hear the chuckles and giggles of the other members in the studio. Sniper tried to calm down his nerves-- he's been on this team for more than a year. Everyone was supportive of one another, and the only malice known in the studio was between Scout and Spy.

 

They were _simply_ laughing at the irony of their most professional teammate dancing in a dinosaur costume. As another peal of laughter bubbled up in his chest, he couldn't blame them. This was right hilarious. Embarrassing, but hilarious.

 

The music came, and Scout fluidly spun and moved to the rhythm of the pop song the two of them used. Sniper managed to do the spins as well as he did any other day... though he kept losing his balance, since he kept forgetting his movement was limited.

 

He was amused by it, though-- it posed a challenge. He was sure it would be harder for most of the others.

 

The fact his mind kept making him wonder about the concept of _Spy_ being the one in the dinosaur suit kept making him chuckle as he tried to keep his balance. Soon enough though, Sniper was starting to let out a steady stream of laughter at the absurdity of it all-- the events that led to him getting here, the fact he was in an inflatable dinosaur suit, all of it.

 

It got even worse for the sequence that they lowered to the floor. Scout went on like they did when they practiced the number-- flirty expressions, smooth and quick twists and turns. Meanwhile, Sniper was starting to wheeze from laughing so hard, as he had to use the rest of the sequence to balance himself back upright after trying to squat.

 

He wasn't the only one laughing, either.

 

Scout was still the coy dancer he always was, but Sniper heard him laugh out loud several times as they moved. He saw Pyro holding their stomach from laughing so hard out of the corner of his eye, and Miss Pauling covered her hand as she tried to keep the phone Pyro was holding steady.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Towards the back of the studio and unbeknownst to the performers themselves, Spy was uncharacteristically trying his hardest to keep in his giggles. Miss Pauling noticed this and looked to her side, making sense of such a rare sight.

 

Maybe it was because he and Sniper were friendly to each other...?

 

The man in question calmly exited and walked to a different part of the studio, presumably to laugh in peace. Miss Pauling heard a snort and smiled even wider. And based on how sudden Sniper staggered during a spin, she guessed he heard it too.

 

The booming laughter of Heavy and Demo were heard, and Medic had to escort them out so that Pyro and Miss Pauling's footage could catch the music. However, the doctor had a change of heart, and started laughing with the rest of the team.

 

Engineer fully recovered and was breathless from laughter alongside Soldier. Solly's voiceless, wheezing laughter only made him laugh even harder, and soon the two Americans were wheezing together.

 

The studio lived up to part of its name, as every team member in the studio was practically exploding with laughter.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The chuckles of everyone subsided slightly as the bridge of the song approached.

 

Scout and Sniper were supposed to dance toward each other, which they did. However, Scout took some artistic liberty and did even _more_ flirtatious moves and actions than he did in the original choreography. Sniper was sure he was doing it to enhance the comedic effect.

 

He grazed his hand against Sniper's before he strode away, only to turn and wink at him. He even bent down and instead of waving, he used a finger to beckon Sniper towards him. All with a mesmerizing, teasing expression gracing his features.

 

Sniper was right-- he and Scout busted out laughing as soon as they got to the chorus. He managed to dance through without any mishap, though at the end of the song he finally slipped-- stumbling, losing his balance, and tumbling down.

 

He fell to the floor with a small thump, laughing so hard he could only lay on his side. A tsunami of laughter fell from his lips, and he could do nothing else but lay on the ground and hold his stomach, feeling the abs starting to form.

 

All the pent-up laughter made Sniper unaware of his surroundings, for once. He forgot that the team couldn't see his face, and sounds of happiness soon became ones of concern. Soon, it was silent. Scout rushed to his friend, shaking Sniper's shoulder frantically.

 

 _“Shit!”_ he cursed, his brow knit with concern, “Snipes! You okay? Talk to me, Snipes, come on...!”

 

He quickly sat up and Scout let out a sigh of relief. It didn't last long, as he jolted when Sniper started shaking again, slightly hunched forward.

 

To not worry his teammates further, Sniper tried to reach and pull the zipper on the costume down. However, his arms were _just_ out of reach. Thankfully, Scout caught on and came to the Australian's rescue, unzipping the costume and breaking Sniper free.

 

Sniper escaped from the confines of the suit, shaking his head a bit before chuckling again. The smile on his face grew bigger than anyone has ever seen it, and he busted into quiet laughs. Soon, he was leaning back and his joyful voice was heard.

 

Several of the members (especially Scout) stared at him, completely dumbfounded. Miss Pauling was the only one who laughed along without surprise, and Spy soon joined her once he entered the space again.

 

Scout, on the other hand, simply blinked. Unbeknownst to Sniper, his dance partner was gazing at him, brows raised for more than a heartbeat. It didn't take him long to snap out of it, however-- he quickly switched from dumbfounded to proud, smirking and puffing his chest.

 

Sniper opened his eyes and noticed this. Taking the chance, he took off Scout's cap and ruffled his darker blonde hair. He quickly smacked the hat back on, the bill covering Scout's electric blue eyes. The victim let out a squawk in protest, taking the hat off as a playful flame danced in his eyes.

 

Meanwhile, Sniper calmly stared back, raising a brow.

 

The two quickly broke their stare and chuckled themselves. None other than Pyro, Scout, and Demo have the power to make the team explode into laughter.

 

Maybe wearing a costume on Halloween wouldn't be too much trouble, after all. _Maybe_ next Halloween.

 

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S THE MOST. WONDERFUL TIME. OF THE YEEEEAR~ (　´ ◒ `　 )9 ♩ ♪ ♩  
> I hope this is Halloween-ish enough... my luck always has it that I can draw/write Halloween stuff any other time BUT Halloween. But I wrote this beforehand. So I can be excited for the season and share it with you all, too!! <3 Anyone have Halloween plans already?  
> I apologize if they're OOC..... this AU's still a huge WIP, and any constructive criticism is welcome. ♩ It was a ball writing this, though!  
> I hope you all have a wonderful weekend and autumn season!!


End file.
